Sentimientos
by irenetg
Summary: Después de derrotar a Naraku, Inuyasha deja a Kagome por kykyo, lo que la lleva a cruzar caminos con koga. ¿será que esta vez será correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Después de derrotar a Naraku, Kykyo había sido resucitada, por lo que Inuyasha se quedó con ella dejando a Kagome, ya había pasado un año desde eso, muchas cosas habían cambiado, después de pensarlo mucho Kagome decidió quedarse ahí en la aldea ya que la necesitaban más ahí de lo la necesitaban en su otra epoca, el agujero de miroku había sido sellado por fin tuvo la decendencia junto con su amiga Sango aún no nacía el bebé pero ella ya estaba en cinta, Kohaku también revivió vivía con ellos aunque normalmente no estaba ya que iba a eliminar monstruos junto con kirara, Shippo estaba en su entrenamiento para convertirse en un gran zorro, y Rin estaba bajo el cuidado De Kagome aunque seshomaru iba a verla cada mes llevándole obsequios incluso de vez en cuando también le llevaba kimonos a Kagome.

-E oído que Kouga se casara pronto-

Por alguna extraña razón sintió como si algo se removiera en su corazón, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, incluso antes jamás le intereso, solo lo veía como un amigo, pero no pudo evitar que le dolieran esas noticias.

¿kagome me escuchas?-Dijo shippo moviendo sus manos frente a la cara de Kagome

-Si, me alegro mucho por el-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa pero sus amigos la conocían tan bien que notaron que era falsa

-Señorita, no tiene porque mentirnos, somos su familia-El monje miroku tomó sus manos

-Así es Kagome, acaso te pusiste así por lo del joven Kouga?-La exterminadora se acercó más a ella a cuestionarla

-No claro que no-mintió ni ella misma sabia el porque de su decepción al escuchar que el líder lobo se casaría -es solo que les tengo que dar una noticia, muy pronto partiré en un viaje-

-Que? Pero de que habla señorita-

-Hace un par de meses lo e estado pensando, creo que es momento de recorrer la region y eliminar todos los monstruos qué hay, además e oído que en el norte tienen una plaga de ellos y es mi deber eliminarlos

-Entendemos señorita, en ese caso iremos con usted

-Por supuesto que no, Sango pronto tendrá a su bebé y es momento de que ustedes se olviden de todo esto, quiero que formen una familia y sean felices juntos, shippo tú debes de continuar con tu entrenamiento además este es un viaje que quiero realizar sola y vendrá muy seguido así que no se preocupen-les sonrió hace mucho tiempo que no veían una sonrisa sincera de ella así que no pudieron replicar más y aceptaron

-Pero Kagome cuando partirás?-cuestionó el pequeño Kitsune

-Primero necesito esperar a Seshomaru y hablar con el con respecto a Rin

-Harás que se la lleve?-no quería que rín se fuera, después de todo en este último año se habían vuelto muy unidos y se podría decir que eran mejores amigos

-Por supuesto que no Shippo, ya hable con la anciana kaede y me dijo que ella se puede hacer cargo, pero aún así quiero hablar con el

-Ya veo-Dijo El Niño sonriendo, se alegraba de que la pequeña no se iría a ningún lado.

Un mes paso en que kagome se dedicó a entrenar y crecer más su poder espiritual.

-Señorita Kagome-Un joven se acercaba a ella corriendo muy alegre

-Kohakuu-se trataba de el hermano menor de su amiga -no esperaba verte tan pronto-

-lo qué pasa es que mi hermana me avisó que partiría pronto así que le traje algo-

Y Kagome pudo observar que traía una caja de madera, y cuando la abría vio a un pequeño gato parecido a Kirara solo que totalmente negro durmiendo, no pudo evitarlo más y lo tomo haciendo despertar al pequeño minino y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo observars aquellos dos zafiros que automáticamente la hicieron recordar a Kouga, aquel lobo que no salía de su cabeza desde que se enteró que se casaría, se quedo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas

-¿Señorita está bien?-Le dijo kohaku ya en tono de preocupación-acaso no le gusto?

Rápidamente se seco las lagrimas con sus mangas y le regaló una sonrisa-Por supuesto que sí-Se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Muchas gracias Kohaku-

El joven se puso como un tomate- N No es nada y ya me tengo que ir- dio la vuelta y se echó a correr

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento del joven

-Y cuál es tu nombre pequeño- el gatito ladeó la cabeza -Bueno en ese caso te pondré Natsu, el gatito comenzo a la lamerla en la cara- jaja ya veo que te gusta- el minino gruño en aprobación - Muy bien Natsu, vamos a la aldea- el gatito brinco y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Justo un poco antes de llegar en el bosque pudo observar a Rin dando vueltas con aquel extraño ser que siempre acompañaba a seshommaru y un poco más alejado pudo verlo recostado en un árbol, rápidamente se acercó a él poniéndose a su lado en completo silencio

-Pronto partiré al norte, dejaré a Rin encargada con la señora Kaede-

Seshomaru como siempre no dijo nada solo volteo y le extendió un pequeño kimono de color blanco con flores bordadas completamente verdes, y camino en dirección a rin

-Janken, es hora de irnos-

-Si amo Seshomaru-

Y así desaparecieron, apesar de que Kagome y seshomaru casi no hablaban sabía que eso era un forma de aprobar lo que haría

-Muy bien Natsu, iremos a mi casa y luego partiremos-

El minino gruño en aprobación y comenzaron a dirigirse al pozo en el camino pasaron por el árbol sagrado y Kagome no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarlo, ahí es el lugar en el que conoció a Inuayasha aquel ser del que creyó estar enamorada, y me refiero a que creyó porque un día simplemente despertó y él ya no estaba, sabía que se iría con Kykyo pero ni una explicación le dio, simplemente se fue, los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles no podía dejar de llorar y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo quería como pareja simplemente lo veía como un amigo como su mejor amigo, le hubiera gustado hablar eso con el, pero no había ni rastro de a dónde había ido con la sacerdotisa, había escuchado muchas veces rumores acerca de que se había ido a otra región, pero no estaba segura.

Después de un rato se dirigieron al pozo

-Natsu iré a mi casa espérame aquí no tardó-

El minino solo asintió con la cabeza

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa pudo ver que no había absolutamente nadie, así que se dirigió a su habitación por una toalla azul y se dirigió al baño, preparó la bañera con unas cuantas sales y aceites para poder relajarse ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver, ya en la bañera no pudo evitar en aquel lobo, deseaba tanto verlo

"Aunque sea una última vez"

Lo que no sabía es que al mismo tiempo el lobo compartía ese sentimiento


	2. Chapter 2

Podemos observar a un lobo en la cima de una montaña observando el atardecer, pronto se casaría con Ayame, aquella mujer que desde niña lo amo, pero él no podía evitar desear que ese cabello rojo se convirtiera en negro, esos ojos color césped se convirtieran en color chocolate, simplemente a pesar del tiempo no podía evitar pensar en ELLA, esa mujer que le robo el corazón en menos de un día, no importaba el tiempo que pasara el siempre estaría enamorado de ella, se arrepentía tanto de no a ver luchado por ella, de simplemente dejarla, hacía más de un año que no la veía, lo ultimo que supo es que Naraku fue derrotado y que Inuyasha se había ido con una sacerdotisa muy hermosa lejos, mejor dicho a otra región, y de quién más podría tratarse si no de Kagome, el solo pensar en ella feliz con otro le dolía, la amaba, era el amor de su vida, jamás podrá amar a alguien tanto como la amo a ella, lamentablemente una plaga de monstruos se instaló en el norte, muy cerca de sus territorios, varios ya habían muerto a causa de ellos, no había más opción su manada junto con la de Ayame se tenía que unificar para hacerse más poderosos y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un matrimonio, odiaba a esos ancianos lo habían obligado a contraer nupcias pronto, solo le quedaban 3 meses en lo que su prometida completaba su entrenamiento.

-Kouga es hora de comer- dijo un Ginta muy cansado a causa de subir las montañas

-Si.. ya voy- dijo el lobo restándole importancia

-¿Aún piensas en ella?- sabía que su jefe jamás pudo olvidar a aquella sacerdotisa

-Mmmm, jamás la olvidare, pero eso ya no importa es muy probable que nunca la vuelva a ver, así que vámonos-

"Ojalá la viera aunque sea, una última vez"


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mi primer fin ¡yeihh!**

Despues de bañarse Kagome se cambió con el Kimono que le había regalado seshomaru era blanco pero corto le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla un poco suelto de la cintura para abajo, en la parte de arriba era un poco escotado con mangas largas, y finalmente con flores bordadas verdes con detalles en plata era realmente hermoso, su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura por lo que siempre se lo agarraba en una coleta alta dejando únicamente dos mechones que perfilaban su rostro, se puso unas sandalias cafés con pequeños detalles de pedrería blanca y agarro una bolsa de igual color en el que metió algunos medicamentos, pomadas, alcohol y vendas, dejó una nota explicándole lo que haría y que probablemente no volvería en unos meses, y así se dirigió al pozo, justo ahí la esperaba natsu dormido, después de caminar hacia la aldea se despidió de Sango y la vieja Kaede, Miroku y shippo habían salido y no regresarían hasta dentro de un par de días, al anochecer llego a una aldea donde le ofrecieron pasar la noche, al día siguiente se dedicó a atender enfermos y algunos heridos de guerra, la guerra por fin parecía que llegaría a su fin.

Así era día tras día, llegaba a una aldea, la purificaba de energías malignas, curaba enfermos y heridos e iba a la siguiente, sabía que tenía a natsu y que rápidamente podría llegar al norte, pero su corazón bondadoso la obligaba a seguir ayudando a la gente, además se sentía tan feliz, tan útil, no se sentía así desde que viajaba con inuayasha y sus amigos.

Hasta que un día llegó una aldea, era igual a todas, con los mismos problemas a excepción que había una casa donde había puros niños huérfanos, eran aproximadamente 10

-Es esa casa-le señaló un hombre ya de avanzada edad, una pequeña casa de madera ya desgastada cerca de un río -ahí viven los niños de los que le hable, están muy enfermos, nadie en el pueblo se atreve a acercarse por temor a enfermarse-

-No se preocupe, por los síntomas que me a dicho lo más probable es que se trate de una simple gripe- le dijo la mujer sonriendo

-No se a que se refiere pero se los encargo mucho- y así el hombre se retiró

-Muy bien Natsu, vamos a entrar-

Cuando entro lo único que fue a los 10 niños acostados con pañuelos en la frente, los reviso y pudo ver que era una simple gripe, pero aún así no se iría hasta que estuvieran completamente recuperados, día tras día les daba medicina que había traído y les hacía caldos y jugos nutritivos.

Al cabo de 4 días todos se encontraban ya en perfecto estado de salud, siempre jugaban muy alegres con ella y con Natsu, justo un día estaban cerca del río tratando de atrapar peces para la cena

-Con koga-

Era ella, podía sentir su aroma claramente, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año, ese aroma era inconfundible -es imposible, se supone que ella está muy lejos- su cerebro le decía que no fuera, que no podía, pero su corazon le decía todo lo contrario su cuerpo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba el olor, sabía que no podía pero su cuerpo no se detenía corrió a toda velocidad casi por media hora hasta que pudo verla, estaba en un río jugando con unos niños, no podía creer que fuera posible, pero se veía incluso más hermosa, ese pequeño kimono blanco lo dejaba ver sus piernas blancas, bien torneadas, su rostro se veía tan feliz, justo como la recordaba desde lejos escondido la observaba, dudaba en acercarse, así estuvo por un rato hasta que observó como todos los niños se iban a una casa pero ella se quedaba observando hacia donde el estaba.

" _No puede ser qué haya sentido mi presencia, ya no tengo los fragmentos"_

No sabía qué hacer dudaba en enfrentarla y automáticamente su cuerpo respondió por sí solo otra vez, de un solo salto quedo de frente a ella

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo deseando verse lo habían logrado, pero ningúno se atrevía a decir nada, Koga fue el que rompió el silencio

-Kagome- lo dijo con tanto miedo en su voz y. no pudo aguantar más y acorto la distancia que había entre los dos y la abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y que ella desaparecería en cualquier momento.

-Joven Koga- sorprendentemente le correspondió el abrazo y lo que terminó de sorprender al lobo fue sentir como lágrimas caían del rostro de esta

-Kagome estás bien? Pasa algo? Dijo el lobo separándose de esta, alejándose un poco para poder tomar su rostro con ambas manos

La joven nego con la cabeza se limpió las lágrimas con la maga de su kimono - Es solo que, quería verte-

El corazón del lobo comenzó a latir tan rápido que por un momento pensó que le iba a salir

-Señorita Kagomeeeee- una pequeña niña de coletas se les acercó corriendo-¿Es su novio señorita?- ambos se sonrojaron-O que pasa pasa parecen tomates, bueno eso no importa vamos a comer, la cena ya está lista- la pequeña tomo a ambos de la mano y los arrastró a la casa donde la mesa ya estaba servida

-Bienvenida-gritaron todos los niños

-La mesa estaba con un montón de pescado asado y un bowl donde había estofado otro en el que había arroz

-Niños, que es todo esto- preguntó la joven aún siendo sostenida por la pequeña niña

-Sabemos que mañana se irá, por lo que le hicimos esta cena en agracedimiemto por cuidarnos todo este tiempo.

-Siiii- gritaron todos los niños

-Bueno ya, comamos, que tengo hambre- todos rieron por el comentario de la niña -Usted aquí señorita y su novio aquí a su lado- los mencionados se sentaron obedeciendo las órdenes de la niña

Kouga no sabia como reaccionar respecto a la situación en la que se encontraba

-Quien es ese hombre- un niño con cabello plateado se paró y comenzó a señalar a Kouga

-Que no escuchaste? Es el novio de. Señorita Kagome, los sorprendi abrazándose- dijo la niña de coletas muy orgullosa

-QUEEEEEEEE, pero la señorita dijo que no tenía novio-

Eso hizo que el corazón latiera más rápido solo volteo a verla y ella tenía un sonrojo mientras bebia su te

"entonces los rumores eran falsos, pensó feliz el lobo"

Y sin pensarlo mucho el lobo le conteste-Pues te mintió yo soy su novio y próximamente ella será mi mujer- y automáticamente le tomó la mano Kagome solo se sonrojó y le sonrió a Kouga haciendo sonrojar a este también

-QUE LINDOOOOOO- gritaron las 7 niñas presentes haciendo que estos se soltaran por la pena

-Tsk-

-Vamos Yorichi, tu sabías que Kagome no estaba a tu alcance, es muy hermosa para ti- todos comenzaron a reír.

Así transcurrió la cena, con anécdotas y risas y de vez en cuando pequeñas riñas entre yorichi y Kouga.

-Muy bien niños es hora de dormir- y observó como todos los niños se miraban cómplices y sonreían de una manera maliciosa

-Muy bien todos dormiremos en una sola habitación para que la señorita Kagome tenga espacio con su novio- ante tal comentario ambos se pusieron como tomates

-N-no es necesario- comenzo a negar con sus manos Kagome ya roja como un tomate por la situación

-Claro que si es necesario, los novios necesitan tiempo a SOLAS -esto último lo remarcó un pequeño niño de cabello verde

Y así todos se fueron a dormir a una sola habitación a pesar de que yorichi renegó terminó aceptando después de un rato, hasta natsu se les unió.

Kouga y Kagome estaban solos en la habitación, no sabían que decirse, ambos estaban sentados en el borde la cama.

El lobo fue el que se atrevió a romper el silencio

-Kagome-

-Que pasa Kouga-

-Que pasó con La bestia de Inuyasha, pensé que estaban viviendo juntos lejos de aquí-

La joven lo miro y comenzó a reír por lo que dijo, era una risa muy delicada pero el lobo noto que no la hacía en tono de burla, era sincera

-No Kouga, Inuyasha con la que vive es con Kykyo, veras, luego de vencer a Naraku ella fue resucitada e Inuyasha decidió quedarse con ella- dijo sonriendo

El lobo no entendía, Kagome siempre juro estar enamorada de él pero parecía que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Esa bestia, como se atreve- gritó un muy enojado Kouga no creía que alguien fuera capaz de rechazar a una mujer tan perfecta como Kagome.

-No te preocupes, de verdad me alegra que esté con su verdadero amor-

-Pero Kagome tu..-

-Eh? No lo amo si es lo que piensas, solo estuve confundida creo que jamás estuve enamorada de él- dijo tan tranquila, era sincera, él lobezno no pudo evitar estar más que feliz

-Y entonces qué haces aquí?

-Bueno e escuchado qué hay monstruos en el norte así que me dirijo hacia ahi, mi deber es eliminarlos

-Eso es verdad, cada vez más de mis hombres mueren, por eso mi manada se unificará con la de ayame- no quería escucharlo, pero a lo mejor era lo mejor para que de una vez los *sentimientos* que tenía hacia el lobo, desaparecerían

-¿Por eso se van a casar, no?- soltó esas palabras con tanto odio, no quería pero no pudo evitarlo

" _No puede ser ella lo sabía, no sabía cómo decirle que sí, pero a la única persona que amaba era a ella"_

-Si..-

En ese momento el corazón se estrujo, intentaba controlarse, pero no podía y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

-Pero... yo no la amo, a pesar del tiempo mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaron solo te amo a ti -el joven tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos, en sus ojos se veía claramente que era sincero, y la joven lo miro, su miraba seguía siendo la misma, llena de amor hacia ella, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y por fin besar esos labios que había estado anhelando hace meses.

El lobo se sorprendió pues era ella quien lo besaba, pero rápidamente le correspondió, profundizando el beso

 _-_ _Solo tu y yo-_

 **Espero les gustara, es mi primer historia, aún no aprendo a manejar bien la página jajajaj**

 **estare actualizando seguido puesto que ya tengo varios capítulos, pero acepto sugerencias, muchas gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un rato ambos se separaron por falta de aire, ambos sabían que eso no estaba bien, él estaba comprometido

-Kagome que significa esto, acusó tu...?

-Kouga, no estoy segura, pero creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti..-

Poco le importó su compromiso, esas palabras las estuvo esperando desde hace años, era tan feliz y se abalanzó a los labios de la joven, los besos por parte de ambos cada vez eran más demandantes, el lobo necesitaba más, quería hacerla su mujer, como siempre debió de haber sido. Pero debía controlarse, tenía que hacer las cosas bien, terminar su compromiso con Ayame primero.

Después de un rato de tener charlas triviales ambos durmieron abrazados el uno del otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente en la mañana el lobo despertó solo, por un momento se alarmó hasta que comenzó a olfatear el entorno, y pudo detectarla aún estaba cerca, rápidamente salio de la casa y corrió en dirección hacia dónde estaba y pudo verla en una laguna bañándose muy feliz, no pudo controlar que una sonrisa se marcara en su rostro, hacía mucho que no era tan feliz.

Estaba tan concentrado viéndola, admirando su cuerpo perfecto, con esas piernas torneadas, su diminuta cintura, ese trasero y esos senos que parecían rocas estaba tan concentrado que no noto que dos presencias se acercaban

" _Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se de cuenta y piense que soy un pervertido"_

Se dirigía de camino a la pequeña casa cuando

-Kougaaa- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ginta y hakkaku

-Que sucede? Qué hacen aqui?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que ayer por la noche fuimos invadidos por una orda de monstruos y toda la manada esta herida, nosotros salimos por eso no nos pasó nada pero los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte incluso muchos fallecieron.

A lo lejos pudieron observar a una mujer con un blusón blanco acercándose mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos

-¿Que esa no es la señorita Kagome? Oh Kouga estuviste con ella no es así? Por eso no estuviste anoche, eres un pervertido- le recriminó Ginta

-Ginta, Hakkaku que bueno es volver a verlos- dijo Kagome sonriéndoles

-Lo mismo decimos señorita, pensamos que no la veríamos de nuevo

-Kagome hubo un problema con mi manada, mis hombres están heridos, tengo que irme, espérame aquí y vendré por ti en cuanto arregle las cosas-el joven la tomo de las manos, mientras la veía fijamente

La joven negó con la cabeza-Iré contigo, solo tengo que ir por Natsu e iré a mi época por medicinas-

-Entonces démonos prisa, Ginta Hakkaku estaré ahí a medio día, regresen y cuiden a los heridos-

-Si kouga-

-Kagome súbete a mi espalda-

-Si-

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa Kagome se encargó de empacar y les contó a los niños la situación en la que se encontraba

-Les promete que volveré pronto-

-La estaremos esperando señorita-

luego de montarse ambos en natsu en un par de minutos llegaron al pozo Kagome le explicó que por ahí llegaba a su casa -espérame aquí, no tardaré- y con un beso fugaz se despidió de él , ya en el templo se dirigió rápidamente a su casa le explico a su mamá la situación y ambas partieron a la farmacia que por suerte estaba a un par de cuadras, compraron todo el alcohol y vendas que habían y analgésicos, Kagome cruzó el pozo y junto con Kouga y natsu partieron a la guarida de los hombres lobo.

Ginta y hakkaku no exageraban ellos eran los únicos de pie absolutamente todos estaban heridos y habían, muchos habían muerto en batalla, rápidamente se acercó hombre por hombre y lobo por lobo y comenzó a curarlos desinfectando su heridas y vendándolos, dándoles analgésicos para calmar el dolor, Kouga no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su mujer, se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, y la hacía amarla incluso más si se podía, algunos miembros de la manada ya comenzaban a recrobar el sentido.

La pequeña miko se había quedado dormida junto a Natsu transformado, Kouga se acercó a acariarle su rostro era tan hermoso, y el echo de que se preocupara por sus hombres, lo hacía pensar que sería una grandiosa líder, no había nadie más calificada para ser su mujer, tendría que terminar su compromiso pronto, la miko lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y se recorrió a un lado indicándole al lobezno que se acostara a su lado, este obedeció de inmediato, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

Al día siguiente la joven despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de aquel Youkai, aquel del que se estaba enamorando -Era tan feliz, nada podía arruinar su felicidad ahora que por fin era correspondida- suavemente su mano comenzó a recorrer el rostro de aquel hombre y termino por darle un beso en la frente haciendo despertar a este, ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos viéndose fijamente, kagome reaccionó rápidamente ante la sitiacion en la que estaban y lo más importante en qué lugar estaban.

-Revisaré a los enfermos- se incorporó rápidamente parándose, el sonrojo en ella era notorio y al igual que el nerviosismo en su voz

-S si, iré por algo para que desayunes- pero no podía irse sin antes, probar esos labios que añoraba, así que en un movimiento veloz, le dio a le apenas un roce en los labios, y salió tan rápido como siempre dejando a una joven sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Ya era medio día y se podía ver a la mayoría de la manada ya conscientes, solo los lastimados de gravedad seguían sin reaccionar, al saber que la señorita que su líder había reclamado como su mujer hace un par de años, los había salvado todos estaban eufóricos y agradecidos con ella.

Cuando el lobo entro con los respectivos jabalíes para alimentar a su manada puso observar a Kagome, rodeada de varios miembros, podía escuchar como la alababan

-Muchas gracias señorita, estamos agradecidos eternamente- decía un hombre de cabellos rojizos s

-Además tiene un buen corazón-secundó otro calvo

El líder de la manada solo asentía, dándoles la razón, pues SU mujer era asombrosa

-Además es hermosa-

Esas palabras ya hicieron que se empezará a cabrear

-¿Tiene novio? Yo me casaría con usted hoy mismo

-No señorita, cásese conmigo, prometo protegerla siempre

Y así una guerra comenzó entre los miembros de la tribu hasta que un grito los callo por completo

-SILENCIOO, Kagome es mi mujer, y aquel que se atreva a tocarla, lo matare

Todos tragaron grueso, por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba muy molesto, incluso la miko se asusto, pero rápidamente le sonrió con ternura y se abalanzó en sus brazos, todos podían observar el gran amor que se profesaban ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Ven kagome, debes descansar como se debe- tomó su mano ignorando todo el bullicio que había causado su declaración por la azabache y la comenzó a dirigir al final de la cueva, donde había otras pequeñas aperturas que dirigían a otras cuevas, entraron a la más grande y pudo ver cómo estaba alumbrada por antorchas y que únicamente tenía una gran roca como mesa y un par de pieles de animales como cama.

-Descansa, iré a ver a mis hombre y en un rato vendré a verte- el joven le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y está solo asentía sonrojada, se dio la vuelta dejando a la miko descansar

-Kouga queríamos hablar contigo- dijeron Ginta Y hakkaku

-Que pasa- ambos jóvenes se miraron -hablen de una buena vez, tengo cosas más importante que hacer- gritó el lobo ya enojado mientras se manejaba la cíen ellos sin duda lo alteraban

-Bueno, Kouga, veras la gente de la tribu ya empieza a hablar acerca de ti y de la señorita kagome

-Que se pudran- no tiene porque importarles, era su vída después de todo ¿o no?

Ginta negó con la cabeza y río- no, bueno verás-

-les agrada- Hakkaku corto -Parecía ser que la señorita Kagome ya es muy querida aquí-

El jefe lobo no pude sentirse más feliz

-Pero- -Los chismes son más rápidos que la polvera- Este cambió su mirada a una de temor dirigida a su jefe que ya sabia a lo que se refería

-Lo se, debo terminar el compromiso pronto-

-estás seguro Kouga?, después de todo son los lideres y te pueden traer muchas consecuencias

-¿de verdad Ginta?-Lo miro con decisión mientras cruzaba los brazos -parece como si no me conocieras, Kagome me importa más que cualquier cosa y ahora que está a mi lado no pretendo dejarla ir, aunque me quitaran mi puesto de líder, aunque me echaran de la manada.. no la dejaría- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de él y más aún, que en ellas no había ni un poco de mentira

Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a su líder en un abrazo -Nuestro Kouga está enamorada- dijo Ginta mientras Hakkaku solo asentía con la cabeza y ambos fingían lágrimas de emoción

-Par de imbeciles- les soltó un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y se retiró del lugar

-O-

Aún sigue muy cansada dijo el lobezno mientras se acercaba y la observaba dormir

"No debí dejarla hacer tanto"

La miko sintió una presencia obligándola a abrir su ojos -¿Kouga?- poco a poco se reincorporó sentándose en las pieles sobre las que estaba

-pensé que no despertarías, dormilona-

La joven se sonrojó, -pero que dices kouga -

-Te ves tan bonita cuando te sonrojas-

-Que dices- se tapo la cara con sus manos, sentía su rostro arder

-¿ya comiste?

La joven negó con la cabeza -entonces ven- la tomo de la mano y sintió una extraña comodidad como si sus manos estuviera hechas a la medida ignoro este pensamiento yo para dirigirse afuera de la cueva, justo al lugar donde se encontraban los heridos, espérame aquí mientras voy por alimento

La joven solo asintió

Cuando Koga regresó al lugar donde había dejado a SU mujer con un pedazo de jabalí asado envuelto en una hoja pudo observar cómo está iba de un lado a otro limpiando las heridas de sus hombres -No deberías preocuparte más por ellos, ya están bien- dijo el joven posicionándose atrás de ella

-Aun no-la azabache negó con la cabeza

-Toma- le extendió el pedazo de jabalí -debes alimentarte bien-

-G gracias-

-Necesito que acompañes afuera- la tomó de la mano haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica en la espalda

-o-

Caminaban por los alrededores inspeccionando el lugar aún sujetados de la mano cuando vieron unas aguas termales

-Kagome talvez deberías bañarte, pronto comenzará a nevar y los lagos se congelaran, después ya no tendrás la oportunidad

-está bien Koga, pero, -lentamente se acercó a él haciendo sonrojar al lobezno y poniéndolo el corazón al mil por hora, mientras con su mano comenzaba a recorrer con lentitud el rostro de este, lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del jefe mientras el cerraba los ojos esperando los labios de kagome juntos a los suyos, pero lo único que sintió fue como era empujado al agua caliente -tú también deberías de hacerlo-

-KAGOMEEEEEE-

La joven callo al suelo mientras sostenía su estómago y limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido por la risa -Debiste de haber visto tu cara-dijo la azabache mientras continuaba riendo

-Está me la pagas Kagome- el azabache salió del agua y rápidamente tomo de los pies de la jove jalándola hacia el agua

-No kouga por favor- la joven seguía riendo mientras trataba de aferrarse al musgo de las piedras, hasta que finalmente se rindió y se dejó caer al agua, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír -bueno, parece que ahora tendré que poner a secar mi ropa por tu culpa- la joven salió del agua para comenzar a quitarse la blusa y el diminuto short quedando solo en ropa interior, después de todo no le avergonzaba tanto, ya había ido muchas veces a la playa y estar en bikini y ropa interior era lo mismo ¿no? Pero para el lobo no era lo mismo, es verdad que con el diminuto traje que usaba hace años tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero verla así hizo que su entre pierna comenzará a doler, pero la azabache ignoraba esto, el,lobo se acercó como si se tratase de una presa posicionándose atrás de esta

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que e visto-apenas lo dijo en un susurro pero la joven alcanzó a escucharlo y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado

-Kouga..-

El lobo la tomo de la cintura delicadamente para girar su cuerpo y sus rostros quedarán frente a frente y poder tomarlo con sus manos

-Kagome desde que te vi te e querido para mí, estos días que has estado aquí solo me han servido para comprobar lo que ya sabia, te amo, el verte preocuparte por mi manada hizo que ese sentimiento por ti incrementará, por eso, quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-

La joven solo se acerco a besarlo, era un beso dulce cargado de sentimientos retenidos, solo se separó un poco para susurrarle -yo también te amo-

Ahora fue el lobo quien acortó la distancia pero esta vez el beso demandaba pasión, lentamente beso su mejilla para luego bajar a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo haciendo gemir a la joven, esos gemidos fueron el detonante para el joven, comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello con empeño haciendo arquear a la azabache de placer, aprovechando comenzó a lamer lo que la tela le permitía de sus pechos, de un solo jalón se deshizo de ese molesto pedazo de tela, la chica enredo sus piernas en la cadera del lobo provocando que sus sexos rozaran ambos gimieron al tacto pero la joven se separó empujándolo de golpe

-kouga, siento la perla de shikon y va a toda velocidad hacia dónde se encuentra la manada-sentenció la azabache

 **A partir de ahora intentare hacer los capítulos más largos, perdón por la demora, espero le a guste nos vemos en la próxima nun**


End file.
